A Partner for Miku
by TLG03
Summary: Miku and Davis have been dating each other for the past six months now but what will happen when Miku goes to the digital world with Davis and they find themselves under attack for a evil black digimon?
1. Chapter 1

A Partner for Miku

A fifteen year old Davis sat in his desk at school and listened as the final bell of the day ring. Davis slipped his notebook and textbooks into his backpack and stood up. He exited the classroom and walked down the hallway and made his way to the other side of the school. He wanted to see what his girlfriend "Miku" was up. Davis heard her voice coming from the auditorium.

"Beautiful! absolutely beautiful!" Davis though to himself as he stood on the rear of the empty high school auditorium and watch his girlfriend Miku practice singing her newest song number.

Miku had milky white skin, blue eyes and long strait black hair. She wore a green high school uniform.

Davis loved to hear the sound of her angelic voice.

After Miku finished singing her song Davis approached her on the stage.

"Miku I was hoping to talk to you. I was wanting to know if you wanted to step into adventure?" Asked Davis with a smile holding up his Digivice.

Miku had been told by Davis of his amazing tales in the digital world and she wanted more than anything to see the Digital World for herself.

"So are you ready to go to the Digital World?" Asked Davis as he stood with Miku inside the high school's computer lab. Davis pulled out his Digivice and he and Miku traveled to the Digital World together. This was Miku's first visit to the Digital World and she was amazed by the many different Digimon she saw. Davis walked with her through the Digital World for a long time.

Davis and Miku stopped when they came to a meadow. They strolled among the many tiny multi-colored flowers and Miku happily sang the song she had written for Davis. Miku had always been a skilled singer. She had been receiving private singing lessons since she was five years old. Davis loved to her her voice. She laid down with Davis among the flowers of the meadow and kissed his lips softly. He held her close as the sun shined down on them and the sweet smell of pollen wafted through the air.

"Tell me again of adventures in the Digital World." Said Miku as she lay with Davis.

Miku held Davis's hand and listened as Davis regaled her with stories from the Digital World. She loved to hear them.

Davis and Miku then heard a rustling noise. Davis and Miku looked to their left and saw a small female plant type digimon named "Tanemon".

Tanemon was a small rookie level level digimon that walked on four legs.

"Oh, why hello there. What are you doing here?" Asked Miku sitting up.

"My village where I lived with all the other Tanemon was destroyed by an evil black digimon. I've been wandering throughout the Digital World for many moons now looking for a new place to call home ever since." Tanemon explained.

"Oh! That so sad. Do you want to come with us? We might be able to help you find a new home?" The long black haired female suggested.

"Really? I can come with the two of you?" Happily asked Tanemon.

"Sure! Why not! We'd love to help!" Added Davis.

Davis suggested that they all head north as there was a village of Budmon who might be willing to take in Tanemon. After they had been walking for a long time through the sunny woods they came to a clearing that sat near a babbling stream. Davis told told the girls to stay here while he went and found some food for them to eat. Miku and Tanemon both sat side by side on a log in the middle of the clearing and waited for Davis to return.

"Miku? Who is that boy your with?" Asked Tanemon.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend Davis." She answered.

"Boyfriend?" Tanemon asked.

"Yes, he and I meet a while back at the school dance. We feel in love with each other right away and we've been together ever since." Miku explained.

"Love? How do you know you love him? The little digimon asked.

"Being in love is just something that you know. No one has to tell you that you are, you just know that you are. When you love someone its like you don't know what you'd do if you lost that person." Miku told Tanemon.

Tanemon looked confused and she didn't understand what Miku had told her.

"Hey I'm back!" Said Davis he as approached with a arm load of fresh strawberries.

Miku always loved the taste of fresh strawberries.

After Davis Miku and Tanemon finished eathing they continued to walk north through the woods until they came to the Budmon village. As Davis Miku and Tanemon all drew closer to the village they saw it looked a little beat up and run down. After Miku and Davis talked with the many Budmon who lived in the village they learned that the village had been tip by a heavy rainstorm a few days ago.

"Do you mind if Tanemon lives here with you guys? She really needs a home." Miku asked one of the Budmon.

The Budmon talked it over and they agreed to let Tanemon live with them in the village. Tanemon Miku and Davis all chiped in to repair the village.

"This is the last one." Stated Miku with a smile as she sat side by side with Tanemon on the ground on the one side of the village and planted some root vegetables into the ground.

"Your really good at planting stuff." Commented Tanemon.

"Thanks, I've always been interested in gardening." The blue eyed female responded.

"Miku? You come from the human world? Are there plants there? Whats it like in your world? I've always wanted to know." Taemon said.

"The human world is not bad but I really think that the digi world rocks too. You world is filled with so many different and interesting creatures. We don't anything like them in my world." Responded Miku.

"I wish I could see your world." Lamented Tanemon.

"I wish that too. Maybe than you could come and see my song performance. I wrote a song for Davis and I will be singing it live on stage in front of the whole school in a few days." Miku said.

"Isn't singing in front of everyone really scary though?" The little digimon asked.

"Yes but when you love someone you find the strength and courage to be brave and I love Davis and for him I will be brave." Miku replied.

Miku Tanemon and Davis all worked for a few more hours. As the sun started to set the Budmon invited Miku Davis and Tanemon to sit around the campfire and join them for dinner. They all sat around the campfire eating vegetable soup.

Davis, Miku, Tanemon and the many Budmon looked up in terror and saw a large black fire breathing dragon with large red eyes coming flying over head at tree top level.

"What is that?!" Questioned Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's him! That's 'Dragonmon!' That's the black digimon who destroyed my village! He's a Champion Level digimon! His attack is fire breath!" Tanemon exclaimed."

Dragonmon landed in the center of the village and spoke in a loud voice. "What do I see here?! Another village of helpless little digimon to destroy!"

"Why are you doing this?! No one here has done anything to hurt you!" Stated Miku boldly as she stood bravely in front of Dragonmon.

Dragonmon laughed and told Miku that he loved to hear the terror filled screams of the innocent as he set fire to their homes!

"I won't let you harm this village!" Bravely replied Miku.

Dragonmon roared and opened his mouth and breathed fire at her! Tanemon watched in fear from behind a nearby tree as Davis knocked Miku out of the way of Dragonmon's green flames! Miku leaped to her feet and ran over to Tanemon and picked her up and her arms! Miku and Davis both than dashed into a nearby hut and hit with the other Budmon.

Dragonmon with a swipe of his claws tore the top of the hut exposing his prey! Miku Davis Tanemon and the Budmon all fled from the hut and headed towards the treeline that surrounded the village. As they all ran Miku was struck hard from behind by Dragonmon's long scaly black tale causing Tanemon to go flying from her arms to the ground.

"Run Tanemon!" Yelled Miku.

Tanemon looked up from the ground and watched in terror as Dragonmon reached out his claws to destroy Miku. Before Tanemon knew what she was doing she flung herself into the path of Dragonmon's claws.

Miku watched in amazement as Tanemon digivoled into Floramon!

"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon said as she blasted Dragonmon in his black face with all her might.

Dragonmon recoiled in pain as the pollen stun his eyes and temperately blinded him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Dragonmon said as he flew away and retreat back over the horizon.

"T-Tanemon? What just happened?" Asked Miku in shook as she slowly stood up.

Floramon turned and walked over to Miku.

"Oh my! I digivoled in order to save you." Explained Floramon.

"But you could have been killed!" Miku stated.

"I didn't want to lose you. I was love you Miku and I found the strength to be brave for you." Floramon continued.

Floramon than turned back into Tanemon.

"I love you too, Tanemon." Said Miku as she picked Tanemon in her arms and hugged her close.

A soft blue light than began to glow in Miku's hand. She looked down and saw a purple Digivice appear in her hand.

A digivice that was the same model as the one Davis owned now rested in Miku's hand.

"I'm your partner." Exclaimed Tanemon happily.

"Yes, yes you are." Miku joyfully answered hugging Tanemon.

Miku, Tanemon and Davis all worked together to help repair the damage done by dragonmon into the village before returning to the human world.

"Wow! She really is a good singer!" Tanemon said as she sat with Davis in the high school auditorium and watched Miku preformed her song in front of the entire school.

After Miku had finished her song Davis went with Tanemon backstage and met Miku who wore a long blue silk dress and blue high heeled shoes.

"Miku you were wonderful!" Tanemon complimented.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I so glad!" Miku replied taking hold of Tanemon in her arms. "Come on Tanemon lets go home." Miku said.

The End.


End file.
